1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to amusement devices that challenge a person's physical coordination and sense of timing. More particularly, the present invention is related to musical devices that attach to the body and are played using selective manipulations of the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a person grasps or manipulates another object, it is most often done with the hands. As such, it is a physiological necessity that people develop good hand/eye coordination and dexterity. The degree of coordination of the hands and arms is usually vastly superior to that of any other major muscle group in the body.
Since physical coordination of muscle groups other than the hands and arms is typically underdeveloped, it can be somewhat amusing to attempt to complete otherwise simple tasks using these other muscle groups. It is also amusing to watch a person attempt to complete simple tasks using a muscle group other than those contained in the arms and hands. It is for these reasons that the prior art is replete with amusement devices that attach to the body at different points and provide simple tests of coordination and timing. The most famous of such prior art devices is the Hula Hoop, which is spun around the waist. Other prior art amusement devices that attach to the waist and test coordination are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,124 to Voss, entitled Peg And Hoop Exercising Toy; U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,482 to Paclone, entitled Waist Mounted Gyration Rod Recreational Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,622, entitled, Hip-Toss Ball Game; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,774 to Klotz, entitled Ball And Paddle Device.
In addition to the waist, amusement devices have been developed that attach to the head and legs. Prior art amusement devices that are worn on the leg are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,315 to Petrusek, entitled Skipping Device and U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,651 to Shure, entitled Bubble-Producing Skipping Toy.
Prior art amusement devices that are worn on the head are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,917 to Nelson, entitled Body Suspended Amusement Device.
Typically, when an amusement device first is attached to the body, a person can slowly manipulate the amusement device. The amusement device can then typically only be rapidly manipulated after several practice sessions. The practice sessions are required to develop the muscle coordination needed to control the amusement device. If a person tries to manipulate the amusement device quicker than he/she can control, then the attempt fails.
The present invention device is an amusement device that attaches to the body. The amusement device plays music depending upon controlled movements of the body. Music has a specific beat. As such, in order to play a piece of music a person is required not: only to manipulate their body, but to do so in beat with the music. This task provides play value to the present invention device that does not exist in other body attached novelty devices.